


Sharp as a Knife, Soft as a Whisper

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Ketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt: "Give me attention."
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Sharp as a Knife, Soft as a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minizayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/gifts).



Shizuo cracked an eye open to read the clock as Izaya crawled into bed that night. He immediately turned over and pulled the other’s form closer, wanting to feel the coolness of Izaya’s silk pajamas. Somehow Izaya was always cool feeling or lightly warm, which made him an ideal cuddling partner for the more hot-natured Shizuo who also loved to cuddle. Izaya made a low whining sound as Shizuo bent him to his will, pressing his cheek to Shizuo’s.

“My feet are aching.” Izaya mumbled as Shizuo grunted back questioningly to him. Silently Shizuo ran a hand down the length of Izaya’s torso over his ass until he managed to hook one of his knees and pull it up. He gently massaged Izaya’s feet from where he was on his side, gently pinching the tendons of Izaya’s feet where they usually ached. Izaya sighed in his ear and pulled Shizuo’s head closer to his chest as he finished massaging Izaya’s other foot.

“It’s late.” Shizuo grumbled as Izaya lay his legs out again like normal.

“Sorry,” Izaya murmured. “It became busy all of a sudden.”

Shizuo didn’t really like to think about what Izaya could be “busy” with, but he grunted and shrugged it off.

“You seem really tired,” Shizuo said a little chastisingly. “And sore. Did you go somewhere?”

“I went for a run around the block,” Even Izaya’s voice was laced with fatigue. Then he smiled against Shizuo’s ear. “I caught a ride back of course.”

_A ride with the Yakuza that is,_ Shizuo thought darkly. He pulled Izaya closer instinctually, though whether he felt the desire to protect Izaya or beat the snot out of him for associating with those types he wasn’t sure. He knew he couldn’t lecture Izaya about how to live his life and what kind of lifestyle he should lead when Shizuo himself didn’t lead a white knight lifestyle either, but it wasn’t like he worked for the literal _yakuza_ at least to his knowledge.

“I got tired, so I took a taxi,” Izaya then added as Shizuo stewed over these thoughts. Almost immediately it felt like the wind had been knocked out of his sails. Shizuo growled vehemently and shoved Izaya away.

“Asshole. You said it like that on purpose.” He immediately felt Izaya’s arms from behind.

“Ah Shizu-chan did you think I was out scheming things? Haha, I was only people watching in the city! My physical therapist has been telling me I need to get more and more exercise if I want to be back to where I was.”

“You really expect me to believe that’s all you were doing?” Shizuo mumbled. Izaya’s lips teased the skin of his neck.

“Why Shizu-chan, you don’t trust me?”

“No.”

“How cruel. And here I was thinking you love me.”

“And just where would you get that idea?” Shizuo asked him dryly, unimpressed. Izaya’s smile pressed against his cheek, and his kiss made a loud smacking sound that definitely cause Shizuo to blush.

“Mwah! So then does that mean you hate me?”

“Yep. I hate you with every fiber of my being.”

“Ah, what a shame. You’re too much of a good kisser to have you hating me.”

Shizuo grumbled embarrassedly into Izaya’s ear. “What’s your problem anyway?”

“I’m tired!” Izaya whined. “Comfort me Shizu-chan! Act like you really reaaally love me!”

“Damn you’re needy.” Shizuo complained, but then he pulled Izaya up onto his body. “C’mere.” he mumbled quietly. Izaya was quiet after that. Shizuo rubbed small circles into Izaya’s back from under his silk shirt.

Izaya fidgeted restlessly. He was never that great at keeping still. Shizuo grumbled at him, which made him stop a little, but Izaya could only be stopped for so long.

“Alright that’s enough,” Shizuo sighed finally, turning Izaya over to the other side of the bed and laying flat on his back. Izaya’s hand found his under the covers and Shizuo gently took it. At least Izaya’s fingers were still when they did this.

“What would you do if I died?” he asked suddenly. Shizuo cracked an eye open.

“Aaaand there it is. Just as I suspected. Go watch TV if you’re too bored to sleep you demon.” And tried to turn away but Izaya held tightly to his hand.

“Noooo wait! I’m seriously asking. What would you do?”

Shizuo sighed. “Probably go to the funeral.”

“Probably?!” Izaya demanded with a laugh. “What better things to you have to do?”

“I dunno. Clean? You have a lot of stuff in here.”

“You’re horrible Shizu-chan!” Izaya said cheerfully. “You wouldn’t even take the time to mourn me?”

“I’m not gonna mourn you because you’ll probably have faked your death,” Shizuo looked up at the dark ceiling with a bland expression on his face. “And didn’t tell me anything.”

It was the sort of thing that would usually make Izaya laugh, but this time the other sat up and studied him with a frown.

“I wouldn’t fake my death without you! How ruuuude! Besides, I was genuinely asking!”

“You’re not going to die,” Shizuo said seriously all of a sudden. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Izaya scowled at him for a bit longer before laying down beside him, wrapping himself around Shizuo’s arm.

“If you were to die,” Izaya said lightly. “I would probably go off the grid forever.”

“Mm.” Shizuo said in acknowledgement. Even though he despised morbid topics of conversation like this he had learned that sometimes Izaya needed to get it out of his system in order to stop thinking about something. And the flea did have a _lot_ of damn thoughts.

“I’d cut off contact with everyone in our lives. I’d donate all of the money that I hadn’t given away to some charities that I think you would’ve liked and then…”

That’s a weirdly kind detail, Shizuo couldn’t help but think.

“Go find somewhere to die.”

Shizuo’s blood ran cold. He snapped his eyes open and turned to look at Izaya, who was tracing some invisible pattern into the bedsheets, eyes slanted and distant.

“All this because I didn’t indulge you for as long as you wanted?” Shizuo said incredulously.

“Don’t be silly!” Izaya said with a cheerful smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I was only saying!”

“So then you’re serious?”

The corners of Izaya’s mouth pointed upward but his eyes fluttered to the side.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Shizuo demanded, and he rolled over until he was facing Izaya.

“Don’t be rude, Shizu-chan.”

“What have you been thinking in that fleabrain of yours for the past few hours?”

“Ahahaha, why Shizu-chan!” Izaya smirked. “I haven’t been thinking about anything at all! Only that I love love loooove you dearly!” He pinched one of Shizuo’s cheeks and jiggled it as aggressively as he could. Shizuo glared at him.

“Alright alright already!” Shizuo gave in, pulling him closer. “I would be heartbroken and would never find another lover! I would be horribly depressed and only the fond memories we shared together would ever give me an inkling of joy ever again. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Izaya chuckled quietly. “You don’t have to say it so begrudgingly.”

“We don’t have to talk about it at all because we’re not dying! We’re gonna live forever, alright? Forever and ever.”

Izaya’s restlessly fingers were drawing patterns on the back of Shizuo’s shoulder now. “What a childish answer.”

“It’s what you wanted to hear, right?”

“I wanted to hear a very Shizuo Heiwajima answer,” Izaya’s voice grew soft, somewhat seductive, “And now I have. Thank you soooo much Shizu-senpai, I feel sooooo cheered up and adored by you now.”

Shizuo blushed behind Izaya’s face. “Shut up…” he said.

“Ah but really, thank you. That really was exactly what I wanted to hear. You always know exactly what to say!”

“I can hear the sarcasm in your voice you lout.”

Although Shizuo could also hear the sincerity in it as well. Izaya’s serene smile and body language could sometimes be highly misleading, but Shizuo was mostly able to pick out one thing from the other. He heaved a tired sigh into Izaya’s ear.

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“I love you too, Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed, and that was when Shizuo decided to kiss him hard. He rolled Izaya over on his back and climbed on top of him to kiss him hard.

“You better live forever, you hear me? Otherwise whenever I get to the after life, I’m gonna chase you down and kick your ass until we’re reborn so I can chase you hear all over again.”

“My legs are tired just thinking about it.” Izaya groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this one has a title is because it's been an idea for a little while and the prompt just fit ajaekwn


End file.
